dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve (Minecraft) Vs Villager (Animal Crossing)
Original Version Who will win against these two like same game that looks so peacefully Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED Pre-Fight Villager rushed into a Village then cuts trees while Steve is walking his wolf then the tree collapes to wolf Steve screamed then walked to Villager. Steve:Hey idiot you killed my dog Villager felt sorry for that but Steve punched Villager then Villager get his axe on Fight Villager runned to Steve then Steve jumps on him Villager felt dizzy then Steve kicked Villager then slashes diamond sword at Villager, Villager was send into a house then Steve runned up ti him then punched Villager then slashes Villager with diamond sword. Villager shoots exploding wood to Steve, sending Steve into a tree Villager runned up to Steve then Steve shots arrow to Villager. Villager pockets the arrow then Steve said: That's impossible!!!. Villager throws the arrow back to Steve then Steve hurts. Villager planted tree to Steve then chopped it. Steve escapes then kicked Villager then punch him and throws him through the Villager's house we can see Villagers singing while cleaning it's house the Villager breaks the window then the minercaft villager screamed then gets out of the house Steve wears diamond armor then Villager woke up while Steve is standing behind him Villager was kicked then Steve slashes his sword to Villager. Villager picks the sword then slashes Steve. Villager brokes Steve's armor Steve feels so naked but he has clothes Steve is standing behind Villager then Villager turned around then looked at Steve with red eye Steve spooked but Villager blocked the door Steve gets so brave then punched Villager's chest breaking the door Villager fainted then Steve steps on Villager, Steve took his diamond sword to Villager's chest then Villager woked up Steve forced the sword while Villager kicked Steve's foot Villager gets Steve's sword then slashes Steve, Steve turns into creative then said: bye bye, Steve flies around while Villager is giving him a command block Villager felt thanks to the Villager, Villager cheated /gamemod s. Steve was surprised that his game turned survival then he land on water Villager was behind him then drop the bowling ball Steve was killed while Villager is leaving. DBX RESULTS THE WINNER IS VILLAGER!!! PLAYING VILLAGER'S VICTORY THEME (SSBU) ALTERNATE ENDING Steve was spawned somewhere then yelled:noooooo It was a trap Viillager placed a lava in his spawning place Steve died. Alternate Alternate Ending The Wolf dodged the tree and hugged Villager who sighed. Steve and Villager than destroy the Undertale fandom. Super Alternate ending Villager and Steve is friends so they leave the house for food until the dog winked and remove it's mask. 1-HOURS LATER The dog pulled out it's mask Brian: it's me!!! Stewie: Brian look out!! Brian looked left so Steve's minecart hit him Stewie: Brian!!! Steve goes to laundry shop Steve: mario eh eh eh 5x Villager fall asleep in minecart Minecraftfan300's version Steve is walking from his house. Villager is as well. They both go to a forest. Steve is about to tame a horse but a tree falls scaring it launching Steve away. Steve and Villager Crash into each other. Villager angrily took his axe out. Steve pulled a sword out.Category:'Minecraft vs Nintendo' themed DBXs Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights